Today, mobile communications devices, such as mobile telephones, are commonplace. Yet despite their near-ubiquity, there are still many areas where mobile communications devices lack coverage or certain wireless services are unavailable, or coverage or service is not available from their home provider. The user of a device usually finds out about a lack of coverage when they move out of the coverage area and drop a call or loss a service. By the time the call or service is dropped, it is too late for the user to take steps to remain in the coverage area or take other actions in preparation for the termination of the ongoing communication. Current technologies do not predict for a user when the mobile device the user is operating is likely to lose network coverage or access to a network service, nor do they provide to a user notification of impending loss of coverage or service. Current technologies also do not provide to a user suggestions of how to deal with the call or communication before it is lost, or recommendations of actions which may allow the user to remain in the coverage area.